The Indominus Rex and the raptors communicate
This is the scene when the Indominus Rex and the raptor communicate goes in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (The Indominus Rex shows up and starts to communicate with the raptors) Barry: Something's wrong. They're communicating. Zoe Drake: Why are they communcating? Tino Tonitini: We know why. (The Indominus continues communicating the raptors) Runo Misaki: Wha.. why are they communicating? Tino Tonitini: Well, we kinda figured out what is made of and the the hybrid showed up, so it has the part of some kind of dinosaur. Owen Grady: I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of. Barry: Why? Max Taylor: Yeah, why? (Indominus continues communicating with the raptors) Runo Misaki: '''So you figure it out why the Indominus Rex communicates with Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta, and you know what dinosaur is part of the hybrid? '''Owen Grady: (Whispers) That thing's part raptor. Zoe and Runo: What the heck!!?? (Charlie, Echo, Delta & Blue turned around and looked at the team) Max Taylor: Uh, oh! Zander: But wait! That dinosaur is part Raptor! Rod: (In Mordecai's voice) Oh no! The Indominus Rex has Velociraptor DNA! Tino Tonitini: (In Benson's voice) What?! You guys made the hybrid with Raptor DNA?! Laura: Sorry Tino, we would have told you that we help them create it... it wasn't our... Tino Tonitini: (In Benson's voice) ARRRH!!! How are we suppose to kill that goddarn hybrid since the raptors have a new alpha!! Tigerra: We bakuguns must kill this hybrid! Vic Hoskins: What's taking them so long? Light it up! INGEN Soldier: Engage! (They started shooting as the Indominus Rex roar and gets away, and the raptors runs to hide, one of the soldier packed up a bazooka and shots at the hybrid taking it down) Claire: Oh my God. (The Indominus Rex gets up and gets away) Ursula: It got away! Owen Grady: Watch your six. Raptors got a new alpha. Runo Misaki: New Alpha? Tino Tonitini: Yup, now let's be very careful, the raptors are hiding somewhere. I repeat do not shoot the raptors! Rex Ancient: Ace, keep I on those raptors. (They search the the Indominus Rex, but the raptors ambushes and kills the soldiers) (Owen and Tino walks into the grass, and then sees Charlie) Tino Tonitini: Charlie. Let us help you, please. (But the shot come out of nowhere and blows up Charlie, as The Owen and Tino landed safely) Tino Tonitini: Man! Charlie, got... blown up. Laura: Charlie! Tino Tonitini: She's dead. Rod: '''I thought you and Owen tell them not to shoot the raptors! '''Tino Tonitini: We did! (Barry runs for his lives and hides behind the rock as the InGen soldiers run) INGEN Soldiers 1: To the vehicles now! INGEN Soldiers 2: Fall back! (They drive away as Barry hides in the log as Blue was trying to kill him then Owen gets back to his motorcycle and sees Blue trying to attack Barry) Barry: '''No! '''Tino Tonitini: Barry! Barry: No! Blue! (Owen makes the engine revving and whistles at Blue) Tino Tonitini: Team, we're out of here! Max Taylor: Everyone! Old Lady! We're leaving! Ursula: Stop callin' me an old lady! Dr. Z: Get us out of here! Before we become dino wings for the Velociraptors! Rod: Time to get back to the Alpha Scooter! Laura: Right! (They drive away) Claire: Oh, my god. Gray: Is everybody dead? Claire: No, no, no. Everyone is fine. Zach: Don't lie to him. Claire: He's scared. It's okay to lie when people are scared. Gray: I wanna go home. Claire: Sweetheart, you will, okay? I promise. Tomorrow you will be home, and your mother will never let me see you again. (Suddenly a hand with blood hits the window, Claire screams reveal to be one of the INGEN Soldiers) INGEN Soldier: Get out of here! Go! (Claire activates the truck as the INGEN Soldier opens the back door trying to get in) INGEN Soldier: '''They're coming! (Echo attacks the INGEN Soldier as the truck drives off and kills the soldier) '''Claire: Just hold on back there. (Echo crashes the window trying to kill Claire but lost balance and falls off as Delta and Echo follows them. Zach picks the oxygen tank and throws at them but misses as a raptor comes to the left side of the truck Claire pushes the raptor off into the trees as Gray finds the shocking pole) Gray: Turn it on! Zach: I don't know how. (Delta makes a jump for it as she was trying to attack Zach and Gray) Gray: Now! (They zap her and falls off) Claire: Are you boys okay? Zach: Did you see that? Gray: I can't wait to tell mom. Claire: Please, no. Do not tell your mother about that, ever! Madison Taylor: Grouchy. (Just then Tino, Owen and the rest of Tino's Team arrive) Tino Tonitini: Hey, guys! Gray: Owen! Tino! Zach: Owen! Tino! Owen Grady: We gotta get indoors. Follow us. Tino Tonitini: You've heard him, let's go! (Claire dials her phone) Claire: Lowery, we're heading your way. Call in a chopper. (They head off to the park as the two raptors go to the bushes) (At the lab many people are evacuting) Dr. Henry Wu: Everything must be accounted for. I want all backup generators online. (He goes to the finger print then he hears his cell phone and picks up) Dr. Henry Wu: Where have you been? Vic Hoskins: Change of plans. Mission took a jog to the left. I'm taking everything off-site. Dr. Henry Wu: The embryos are safe here. They can live up to eight weeks on the generators Vic Hoskins: No, no. You listen. The park's gonna be Chapter 11 by morning. Okay? Our little side project's about to get a shot in the arm. I don't want a bunch of lawyers messing around with something that they don't understand. You get it? Hey? I'm gonna take that as a yes. (At the hotel all medical are healing injured people they got during the Pteranodon attack back in the main street) Jonathan: Come on. We must find Master Rex and the others. Helga: Okay. Lowery: Is this what you had in mind? Man: Okay, people/ We have extraction point at the east dock. (Everyone are evacuting the control room) Lowery: Hey. Vivian: They said we had to evacute. There's a boat. You coming? (Lowery looks at the camera seeing our heroes are making there way to the park) Lowery: Someone has to stay behind. (He tries to hug Vivian but she backs off) Vivian: Oh, no. I have a boyfriend. Lowery: I didn't know that you guys were, like, together-together. Vivian: We are. Lowery: That's good. You don't mention him, ever. Vivian: No, I'm at work. Lowery: No, no, no. Yeah. Well... Vivian: Yeah, okay. (Lowery and Vivian hug each other) Vivian: Great. Lowery: Great. Vivian: Okay. Lowery: Okay. Vivian: Are you gonna be okay? Lowery: Yeah. Vivian: Okay, bye. (She walks away) (At the helipad a helicopter was about to take off) Dr. Henry Wu: Where's Hoskins? Man: He's sending you and the assets to a secure location. Dr. Henry Wu: But our deal is still intact? Man: Don't worry. You'll be well taken care of. Let's go. (The helicopter takes off) (Later our Heroes arrive in the main street as they get off the truck) Max Taylor: We made it. (But they see Tino standing) Laura: Tino? Tino Tonitini: I can't believe you guys. All this time you keep the raptor DNA in the Indominus a secret from me! And what? So you reforced my trust in you three is that it? Dr. Z: Yeah but... Tino Tonitini: ARRRRG! Why would you do that!? Why didn't you tell me everything what is the dinosaur made of?! Rod: We had to. You would have been mad if you found out. Zander: You know is not their fault that- Tino Tonitini: (To Zander) Be quiet! (Then turns to Dr. Z and his grandkids) You don't get it, do you!? Laura: It was just one lie, We was just trying to- Tino Tonitini: It always just one thing with you! You don't create a monster like that! Arrg!! You're.... frustrated YOU'RE THE REASON MY FRIENDS ARE IN DANGER!!! Rod: Come on Tino, we have to keep this secret so your friends won't be in danger. Tino Tonitini: You're not my friends, all you three did is getting my friends and many people killed! And I'm too dumb for seeing until now!! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Calm down. Sci-Twi: It's not their fault. (she touches Tino's shoulder) It's just that they don't remember how. Tino Tonitini: What do you mean it's not their fault!? Dr. Z: We just need to get some DNA in the hybrid. We put some DNA samples to make that hybrid. Rod: We don't remember how we did it, either. Tino Tonitini: Is there anything you guys do know?! Like how to get rid of the Indominus Rex, or how to fix the stuff they done! Sakura Avalon: Tino, wait! Sunset Shimmer: Tino, don't. Tino Tonitini: You guys suppose to be smart. Like do you anything that you shouldn't be messing around with DNA samples you don't know what it is! Laura: But we want to understand. Tino Tonitini: But you don't! And worst of all, you guys put the lives of innocent people in danger!! Laura: We... we're sorry. We didn't mean to... (Laura runs off crying, and Max, Rod, and Dr. Z went after her) Max Taylor: Laura, wait! Sunset Shimmer: Tino, please! Tino Tonitini: WHAT!!? (Sunset Shimmer was shock seeing his angry face) Tino Tonitini: (Realizing about this) Oh, no! (slaps himself in the head) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that! Sunset Shimmer: I know you didn't, Tino. Rex Ancient: Please you got to stop this rage you have. Tino Tonitini: (Finally starting to calm down) Geez. I'm very sorry. (He goes to Max, Dr. Z and his grandchildern) I'm very sorry, guys. And I'm very sorry that I made you cry, Laura. Dr. Z: No, it was necassary. Laura: Yeah, it's okay. Rod: Don't do that to my sister again. Max Taylor: Let's get out of this island. Li Showron: But there's one thing we need to do first. Claire: Come on, come on. Go inside. (They run to the Samsung Innovation Center) Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts